RoTEHN Short
by heyheyheygirl4
Summary: Kai is introduced to the most dangerous thing he could ever face...Fangirls. First Oneshot


**My first oneshot. **

**I was digging through my old notebooks when I found, along with several chapters of other stories, this little idea. So I kept you waiting too long so here's a little treat.**

* * *

It's Jay's turn to teach Kai something.

He and Kai where out for a walk through Ninjago City. Kai would continuously ask questions either about their adventures or about the city itself. To where Jay answered with obvious annoyance in his voice. But Kai didn't really notice.

"So Jeff-", before Kai could finish Jay cut him off

"Okay for the last time it's Jay. It's not hard to remember, it's just three letters", Jay explained with the hand motion.

"Okay Jan" Kai replied looking off in a different direction

Jay glared at Kai as his teeth gridded itself to dust. He was so prepared to give Kai a good wack on the head with his nunchucks but he resisted the urge to do so.

'Keep your cool Jay, your turning into the very person your suppose to be helping' Jay thought as he started to calm down.

"Okay Kyle do you wanna go next?" Jay asked, giving Kai a taste of his own medison

"I thought you said my name was Kai?" he replied confused

"It is, but how does it feel when someone gets your name wrong?"

Kai shrugged "I don't mind"

Well that was a bullet in Jay's plan. Jay groaned as his face was introduced to hand.

'He's hopeless' Jay thought

Then out of the corner oh Jay's eye he spotted something. It was a group of girls. By the look of it about a few dozen all wearing red clothing. They where all crying heavily, huddled together in a group hug as each of them hugged a piece of paper and blew into tissues. Jay looked closer as one girl pulled the paper away to look at it.

It was a picture of Kai in a ninja pose with his golden weapon out and his mask on. Jay immediately knew what it was, the most dangerous thing they'd ever faced

Fangirls

They most likely found out somehow that he was missing or dead. So what might happen if they saw their favorite ninja again?

Jay got a evil idea.

"Hey Kai look at that" Jay said pointing to a random direction.

Kai turned to where he was pointing and started to look around

"What?"

Jay took the opportunity.

"HEY LADIES!" He called

The girls looked up and turned to Jay. Their jaws dropped and their eyes bugged when they saw Kai turning around to see what was going on.

"FIRST ONE TOO HIM GETS A KISS"

The girls looked at each other then back at Kai. They screamed and charged at Kai.

"Have fun", Jay patted Kai's shoulder then ran out of the way.

"Wait what?!"

Kai looked at the girls coming at him in a fast rate. He first took a few steps back. But that quickly turned into a full on run.

"HELP ME" He screamed over the screaming of the few dozen fangirls

Jay leaned against a pole and watched the episode unfold.

The girls chased him a good distance, and Kai was close to getting away. But one of the girls just happened to be a tackle football player. She imagined Kai as the football she was trying to catch and the other team's player she had to tackle.

She gained a boost of speed, leaped and landed right on top of him, knocking him forward to the floor.

They pulled him in like he was fresh kill and they where a pack of lions. The girl who caught him got first dibs of course.

"JAY YOU SON OF A-" was all Kai could yell out before he was dragged in

Jay chuckled "Hey he got my name right"

* * *

Jay and Cole where concentrating trying to get through the final boss on their Ninjago game on difficult.

"Jay grab the power up"

"What do you think I was about to do?" Jay asked annoyed

Nya and Zane stepped into the room

"Have any on you guys seen Kai?" Nya started

"We cannot find him anywhere" Zane continued

Jay snickered "Oh he's on a date with several dozen girls"

Cole cracked a smile and high fived Jay

Nya groaned "Jay you are a cruel person"

"I'm not cruel, I'm teaching him" Jay said in defense

Footsteps started being heard and they started to get louder. Kai ran in and slammed the door behind him. His face was covered in lipstick in the form of kisses, mostly around his mouth in different colors. His face was as if he had witnessed true horror as he tried to catch his breath. His hair was messy and missing small chunks. His clothes where no different.

"Kai what happened?" Nya asked in concern

Kai looked over to Jay and glared at him

"I'll tell you what happened. Blue boy here left me with a stampede of wild animals"

"That's fangirls for ya" Cole said rolling his eyes

"They chased me for so long like they don't even get tired"

"Oh man please don't tell me they followed you here" Cole urged

"Okay just promise me you won't look outside... Actually I think two or three got into the house" Kai replied

They all groaned

"I'll get the hose" Nya

"I'll call the police...again" Cole continued

"I will get the ship ready to move" Zane finished

Everyone left to leave just Jay and Kai. Jay gave Kai a smug smile to where Kai returned with a cold frown.

"Do you know what you put me through. I was nearly torn to pieces by what I think where girls."

"So I take you had fun"

Kai frowned at him then smiled

"Totally"


End file.
